This proposal is directed toward the elucidation of the molecular and biologic functions of the PR and a key steroid receptor coactivator (SRC-1). The investigator proposes to generate mouse models in which the normal pattern of SRC-1 gene expression is disrupted in order to provide unequivocal evidence of in vivo coactivator function.